1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to novel metal chelates of anthracene-9,10-bis-carbonylhydrazones and their acid-addition and quaternary ammonium salts, to the use of such compounds as antibacterial agents, for inhibiting the growth of transplanted mouse tumors and for inducing the regression and/or palliation of leukemia and related cancers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicants are not aware of any prior art patents or publications which, in their respective judgment, should be deemed to anticipate or render obvious the compounds and processes described and claimed herein. By way of background, U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,181 and M. Gosalvez, M. F. Blanco, C. Vivero, and F. Valkes, Europ. J. Cancer 14: 1185-90 (1978) are cited.